


Trick or Treat

by GreediLadyFoxie



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, a little of plot, also a little of angst, idk what tags to put, sex under the showers, the halloween special we all wanted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreediLadyFoxie/pseuds/GreediLadyFoxie
Summary: Halloween a year later where everything is how it should be.
Relationships: Eddie Diaz/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Eddie/Buck - Relationship
Kudos: 43





	Trick or Treat

This year is going to be different. Everything has changed. The lawsuit was just a stupid prank and luckily no one was angry anymore. I spent the previous Halloween handing out candies, but today I will not do it as a punishment, but with pleasure. Bobby forgave me.

~*~

The fire station was decorated better and better every year. Each subsequent holiday causes more decorations and it is rarely so colorful here. Halloween is no exception. The amount of artificial spider webs, ghosts cut out of paper and gutted pumpkins were overwhelming. Of course, we were all on duty, so we couldn't afford fancy clothes, but that didn't diminish our enthusiasm for celebrating this holiday. The kids kept coming to the fire station for a handful of candies. May and Harry came to say hello with Athena, who was also on duty that night. May decided to dress up as a doctor, and Harry was wearing a Batman suit. Bobby said hello to his family, and I stuffed a pile of sweets into their bags. But I was most happy when Carla came with Chris. Eddie and I both ran up to him to hug him with all our might. The boy immediately began to giggle with joy. This year he decided to be a firefighter like his dad. Henry and Karen also couldn't help but say hello. We were all complete now, but unfortunately it didn't last long. An alarm interrupted the party and we had to go for another call. Athena left in front of us because she got the same signal. Leaving the kids in the care of Carla and Karen, we left into a dark night.

~*~

The call turned out to be not as serious as I feared. On Halloween, people are capable of any weirdness. Fortunately not this time. We returned to the fire station two hours later, because there was more cleaning and when the cars finally stopped we were able to enjoy the company of our families again. Even though it was late, the kids probably had sugar in their heads, because they were more aroused than before. The bowls on the table prepared for the other guests were practically empty. Apart from them, the reflections and small gadgets that we always give away have also disappeared. I quickly started replenishing supplies while no one was around.

– There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere. – I heard a familiar low voice behind me and moments later, strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

– I wasn't going to hide anywhere. – I replied without stopping adding candies.

– Yeah, but you disappeared so quickly after you got out of the car. I was afraid that something had happened to you. – the hug became tighter and I was able to feel his hot breath against my neck.

– I'm fine. I saw that the bowls were empty so I came to refill them. Don't say you missed me in such a short time. – I turned to him and looked deep into his eyes. The fond smile never leaving my face.

– Maybe. For future notice don't suddenly run out as if something was on fire. – I knew that Eddie was trying to be nonchalant and romantic at the same time, but I couldn't help but laugh after hearing such a pun.

– Seriously? What if it really was on fire? Then what?

– Then I'd run right behind you. It's rather obvious. – Eddie pulled me closer to him. His hands wandered along my spine, and his lips brushed my neck.  
– Eddie ... Not here. We're in the open. Somebody’s gonna see us. – I tried to control the tremors I felt all over my body.

– Then let's go to a more secluded place. – Eddie pulled me towards the changing room.

It wasn't the safest place, because someone could come in at any moment, but if we can make it quick, it should be fine.

The glass door slammed shut behind us and we went into the showers. As soon as we were out of sight, Eddie's body pressed me against the nearest wall. His mouth found mine at once, his hands sliding down my uniform shirt, looking for the first buttons. We didn't need any words. We've known each other for so long, that finding the other's weak points was easy.

The harnesses of the belts have been loosened and the buttons were unfastened efficiently. I didn't like Eddie figuring me out faster. I didn't even get to get to him properly. His hand went to my pants and I groaned loudly, breaking our kiss. My mouth ached from him latching onto them, but I wouldn't trade that feeling for anything else.

– Eddie … – I managed to choke out as his fingers squeezed my groin.

– I wish I could undress you any more, but you understand, right? – His voice was hoarse, and his eyes were burning with desire.

– Yes. So ... make it fast. – I grabbed his hand and slipped it into my boxers.

Eddie looked at me like he wanted to eat me alive. I grinned broadly and slowly moved my hand so that his hand ran the full length of my penis.

Another groan and something snapped in Eddie. In a few movements, he slipped my pants with boxer to my knees and did the same with his own. He grabbed both our penises in his hand. The heat that emanated from him made me go crazy, and I started to move involuntarily. The strong pressure and the slap on the buttock made me stop.

– I will do it. – I didn't get a chance to answer, because Eddie immediately sucked on my mouth.

I didn't know what to do with my own hands, so I embraced him by the neck. Moments later, he began to move his hand up and down, squeezing and relaxing it at the right moments. Our breaths became faster and shallow. I was hot and I couldn't stand it anymore. I wanted to feel him inside me, but I knew it was safer that way. What we were doing now could also cause us problems, but this is the only opportunity we could get right now. The shift ends in about 12 hours, and chances are, neither of us would have made it to the end.

Therefore, we both focused on the increasing pressure between our legs. I put my hand on Eddie's, and we came together a few minutes later. With a silent scream, I tilted my head back so hard that I hit the wall. But I couldn't feel anything except the fading excitement. Eddie's head was resting on my shoulder. We both tried to control our breathes.

Taking the towels from a nearby hanger, we dried ourselves and cleaned up.  
Lazy but passionate kisses followed us until we left the locker room. As the siren wailed again, we ran straight to the car, pretending not to see our friends' meaningful looks.


End file.
